infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Gods/Goddesses/Deities are a race of Immortals who control and partially embody many aspects of reality. The most distinctive ability of the Gods is their capability to bend the fabric of reality to their own will, dependent upon their individual reserves of power and the exact aspects of their domain Across the worlds, Gods have amassed many followers and religions in their own names in order to spread their teachings and ideologies, and as such have left a lasting impact on the shaping of many cultures and peoples. History First Age (Age of Immortals) Second Age (Age of Mortals) Third Age (Age of Advancement) *Though they had given the metajin their essence as a sign of trust, Caelra crafted a new species named the togi to look after the metajin and act as their "eyes and ears" to make sure the population wouldn't fall into their old ways. They were given under the guise that the Togi were there to help rebuild and assist the adjustment into a new culture. *Over time, the togi also drifted from their original purpose and no longer could directly report to Caelra, as this was no longer needed as the metajin proved themselves over time and rebuilt their society based on secretive exploration and non-disturbance of other species. *The relations between the Gods and the mortals across the many worlds vary, but a majority of the Gods obey the Laws and have resulted in a very long stretch of stability across the multiverse. Regulation Since the time of the First Age, the Gods have formed a system of regulation to control their interaction with the mortal plane. This was done with the sentiment of allowing mortal life to flourish without further heavy influence from the Gods, with only small miracles and actions sanctioned. Divine Council The Divine Council '(also referred to as ''Divines, or at times the Nine) are a congregation of nine Gods who have been elevated due to their power, influence, and leadership capabilities. They dictate and regulate the systems in place to govern over the interactions between Immortals and all life that dwells within the mortal plane. Through gatherings, a democratic process takes place where a proposed action may be passed as either a '''Ruling '''or a Law'. Caelra holds the unique position known as the '''Arbiter'. Within this position, they are restricted from bringing forth formal actions to be considered and are instead permitted to only give opinions and advice regarding actions brought forth by others. Caelra is also restricted from voting on the failure or passing of such actions into Rulings or Laws - instead, only in the event of a tie between the remaining eight Gods, Caelra is then permitted to cast one tie-breaking vote. Rulings Rulings are a status for a proposed restriction by the Council. These restrictions perform as guidelines to the Gods and may even provide certain suggested actions for the God to take. Gods are free to break from the suggestions of the Rulings and will face no legal consequences for doing so - however, they may face personal backlash from their fellow Deities and be marked by the Council for observance to monitor future behaviors. Laws Laws are a status for a proposed restriction the the Council which act as absolute regulations. When a Law is broken, the offender is taken before the Council for their actions to be judged and a punishment to be decided. Such punishments range from temporary restrictions of power and involvement for minor infractions, to the complete stripping of another God's power, total banishment from the pantheon, and perhaps the death of the Deity for major infractions. A large portion of the recorded Laws dictate Gods are restricted from directly interacting within the affairs of mortals and life in the mortal plane. Their interference is largely confined to communicating with their followers through blessings, boons, and occasionally curses to those who mean their followers direct harm. Qualities Aspects "Gods reflect and control various aspects of the universe (i.e. aspects of nature, elements of the natural world, concepts, certain events, etc). Their control over certain aspects may be divided among minor Gods for management of more specific portions, but ultimately retain the ultimate authority over their aspect and how it operates within reality." The abilities of Gods vary greatly upon their magical power, and are further influenced and shaped by the aspect(s) they embody. What determines the magical potency of a God is currently unknown, but there have been observed links between higher power levels and accumulated age. When Gods embody more vital and broad aspects of nature (e.g. such as the concept of death or a common element such as water), there is also noticeable differences of magical power between they and "lesser" deities of far more specific or minor aspects (though this is not always the case). Essence Abilities Magic "Gods are a type of immortal who are direct descendants of Titans or are closely related to them. Gods are composed of magic and are the producers of it. They reside within the realm of Yulpom, and have reality-warping capabilities." Gods are able to use their massive reserves of magic to alter their surroundings and reality as they see fit. The more drastic and large a change of reality that they desire, the more magic they must use in order to accomplish it, thus limiting what a God may accomplish on their own. However, it's easier for a God to alter aspects which relate to that which they embody and control over - e.g. a God who controls the features of wind would find it easier to alter and control the realities of wind than elements/concepts outside this scope. Linking Linking is considered a very serious matter among the Gods, and is the act of connecting one's essence to the lives of their worshipers. Through this process the followers of a God are usually granted various permanent boons and abilities based upon the God's own aspect and abilities, and are shown to have more natural magical abilities than others outside their following. The process links a God's magic to the numbers of souls among their followers, allowing them to accumulate power indefinitely as time progresses and their flock grows. However, with this comes a new risk in which the God's power may diminish as the number of their followers souls do and may even cease to exist if their worshipers abandon them and their teachings. Champions Champions are mortals who have been given a special and unique bond to a specific God and directly draw upon the essence of this God to fuel their magic while enacting upon their will. Such mortals came about as a way to bypass certain Laws which state Gods are unable to directly set foot upon mortal soil in their True Form, and who are also forbidden from directly interfering with mortal affairs. In their stead, Gods appoint a mortal as their Champion whom they entrust their power to enact their desires. Usually, this mortal is their most devoted follower who follows the God's creed and direction without hesitation, fighting in the name of their God's cause. Champions, linked to the God's essence, essentially have full range of the Gods' own reality warping abilities but must be extremely careful when accessing higher amounts of magic, as a mortal's soul may be unable to withstand hosting the essence and the soul will be wiped from existence. As such, it is extremely rare for a Champion to take on the entirely of their God's power (essentially fusing with them temporarily). The Gods are allotted only one Champion at a time, and may decide at any time to withdraw the blessing and grant it to another. Appearance With expansive magical abilities at their disposal, Gods easily alter their appearance to how they wish to be perceived. This extends from humanoid appearances of all sexes / genders to animals with little restrictions to how often they transform. When utilizing their powers to split their conciousness into different places , Divine Form The Divine Form is the true form of a God when all of their essence is gathered in one place. A God will split their essence into many pieces across various locations, which permits them to safely interact with "lesser" beings by controlling their raw power. When a God pulls these pieces together again it reveals their True Form. Remaining in the presence of Gods while they are in this state has devastating effects upon mortals, who have been dismembered, driven to insanity, or killed. The likelihood of survival depends upon the strength of one's soul and their strength of their character, though thus far none have left completely unscathed. The details and features of the Divine Forms are largely unknown, as even those who survived have been unable to properly describe or recall them. A loose grasp has been established that usually they are an "intensified" version of the lessened, split forms which Gods typically portray themselves as. Due to the nature of their Divine Forms, there are many Regulations and Laws which strictly prohibit Gods from appearing before mortals in this state. Weaknesses While Gods are immensely capable and cannot be damaged through mortal means, they are not invulnerable. It's possible to injure and even kill them under the right circumstances. The primary way this occurs is by the hands of another God, as immortals are capable of harming other immortals. The amount of magical energy required to kill another God is immense, and greatly effects the area surrounding the conflict, causing extreme damage. Gods may also be killed after they've linked themselves to their followers, as their existence is now tied to the success and failures of their people. If the number of followers drops to low numbers or the God's dogma is discarded by a majority, the God may begin to fade from existence. The God's primary weakness is their essence. When they gather their essence in one location, it is possible to strike out at it and damage it through magical means. Because of this, God's tend to scatter their essence into many pieces to spread their consciousness and protect themselves, for the destruction of a small piece is preferable to wiping them out in their entirety. In the past, there have been rumors of certain strongly enchanted magical weapons which would be capable of destroying the completed essence of an immortal, but such weapons have yet to be found and recorded. In theory, it would also be possible to erase a God through the means of a spell. However, the development and execution of such a spell would require intense amounts of energy and the use of a God's name in True Tongue. As a precaution, many Gods have not shared their true names with mortal-kind to negate this threat. List of Known Gods Council of Gods (Divines) * Caelra | Deity of Liberation, the Heavens, and Sanctuary * Nehtos | God of the Afterlife and Dreams * Valtus | God of Fire, Metalwork, and Blacksmiths * Pasus | God of the Wilds and Celebration * Argona | Goddess of the Oceans * Ru'Mahti | Goddess of the Four Winds * Quoba | Goddess of Knowledge, Advancement, and Innovation * Hethra | Deity of Arcane Knowledge, Prosperity, and Life * Femaris | Goddess of Law, Duty, and Governing Other Gods * N/A